'71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon
Description The '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon 'is a station wagon from the Datsun 510 series. The Datsun 510 was a series of the Datsun Bluebird made in Japan from 1968 to 1973, and offered outside the U.S. and Canada as the Datsun 1600 and Nissan Bluebird in Japan. The 510, or 'Poor Man's BMW' as it was nicknamed for it's BMW-like styling was powered by the Hitachi downdraft carbureted 1.6L L-series I4 engine, with an advertised gross power of 96 hp (72 kW), and a claimed top speed of 100 mph (161 km/h). A wagon version of the classic Datsun Bluebird 510 sedan, the Bluebird wagon offers more cargo space, bullet-style side-view mirrors and a much roomier passenger compartment than its sedan counterpart. A real 1970s classic, built to last! Several releases of the '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon exist with a variation in the casting where they come with or without a mesh texture in the grille. Versions The ''71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See Also *Datsun Bluebird 510 Gallery 2015-12-03 04.23.58_zpsfqsr1rhp.png|Jun Imai sketch Image:P1020431 1.jpg|'71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon 2014 + Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) 2016 Dutsun_510_wagon.jpg Bluebird_510_Wagon.jpg 71 Datsun 510 Wagon.png|2016 Imajkkges.png 2017-01-21 12.25.10.jpg|Custom Datsun 510 wagon from Pariah Customs 2017-02-16 17.40.36.jpg|Custom Datsun 510 wagon from Pariah Customs 2017-08-18 13.51.18.jpg|Datsun 510 wagon in race trim (cage and NASCAR wheels) from Pariah Customs '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon.JPG '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon (2).JPG 2014 206-250 HW Workshop - Garage 06-10 '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon '0' Red.jpg|2014 HW Workshop 206/250 Garage 6/10 '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon 71' Datsun Bluebird 510 wagon (4148) HW L1170952.JPG|Datsun 510 wagon by Baffalie 71' Datsun Bluebird 510 wagon (4148) HW L1170953.JPG|Datsun 510 wagon by Baffalie '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagonego.JPG Bluebird 4x4.JPG|Custom 4x4 Conversion 20180908_132042 rs.jpg '71 Datsun 510 Wagon. Speed Blur 5-Pack. Rear.JPG '71 Datsun 510 Wagon. Speed Blur 5-Pack. Front.JPG '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon (FYL13 & FBD29) (1).jpg|2019 Speed Blur 5-Pack and 2017 Mainline Versions '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon (FYL13 & FBD29) (2).jpg|2017 Mainline and 2019 Speed Blur 5-Pack Versions FLF36 (1).jpg FLF36 (2).jpg FLF36 (3).jpg 3FEAF5FB-D59C-42B3-A103-559A662C2930.jpeg B0885DAD-F0BB-44D4-8C14-4A963F8DE306.jpeg|BFD77 - 2014 HW Workshop - HW Garage 6/10; 206/250 05C4A285-3D20-4CCB-BA3D-C1F84BEE2479.jpeg|BFD77 - 2014 HW Workshop - HW Garage 6/10; 206/250 AA2AFDF9-60C5-49BE-88F2-12B6CF112101.jpeg|BFD77 - 2014 HW Workshop - HW Garage 6/10; 206/250 6A09BCFD-448D-432B-BD14-E1EBC5AAA554.png|BFD77 - 2014 HW Workshop - HW Garage 6/10; 206/250 Datsun 510 Wagon 71' (4723) HW L1200369.JPG|Datsun 510 wagon by Baffalie Datsun 510 Wagon 71' (4723) HW L1200370.JPG|Datsun 510 wagon by Baffalie GHN95 - 71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon-5 (1).jpg GHN95 - 71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon-1 (1).jpg GHN95 - 71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon-3 (1).jpg HW 71 DATSUN 510 WAGON Mystery models.jpg|MISTERY MODELS Datsun 510 Wagon. Mystery Models. 2019 Batch 3.jpg 71 510 wagon dark green.jpg 71 510 wagon green.jpg Mystery Model series 3 - 03 of 12 Datsun 510 Wagon - Sticker.jpg 80251012_3264223623650384_4977036582532939776_n.jpg E8156-img 6283.jpg Category:Datsun Cars Category:2013 First Released Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Station Wagons Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:Cars with JDM Modifications Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:Car Culture Category:HW Workshop Garage Series Category:HW Workshop Night Burnerz Series Category:Surf's Up Series Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2014 Treasure Hunts Series Category:1970s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Mystery Models Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:HW Speed Graphics Series